Eternal Frost
by SilverBlood666
Summary: [co-witten by Chuck & Jillian] There's a new evil that has risen. It ruins lives and takes away love. Will Ami and the Sailor Scouts be able to win this battle? (Please read and review!)
1. Nice Weather We're Having!

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Sailor Moon, but a certain someone would like to!  
  
::coughChuckcough::  
  
Anyway, Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/Toei Animation/DIC. Yeah, so, on with the story! TALLY~HO!!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
ETERNAL FROST – CHAPTER ONE  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Ami sat staring into the lake from the stone bridge she was sitting on, watching the sun set on the crystal clear water.  
  
She stared at her reflection, just thinking. Ami came to this part of the park often to be alone. The air was calm, and a light breeze came from the north. It was a beautiful day.  
  
'Maybe I should start home,' she thought. 'Maybe I could catch up on the book I've been reading.'  
  
She began walking down the trodden dirt trail, but as she did, she started to shiver a little, even though the sun was shining brightly.  
  
The trail ended abruptly, as was usual in Japan, and Ami, as she pulled a plastic baggie out of her knapsack, heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Ami! What are you up to?" asked Serena, running up the street.  
  
"Nothing, just heading home. What are you doing here?"  
  
"My mom sent me on an errand for something," the blonde answered. "Can I have a bite of that?"  
  
Ami glanced down at the bag she was holding. "Oh, yes, you can have some. Lita just made them this morning," says Ami, as she breaks the donut in half and hands Serena the she had been saving.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ami! Lita is such a great cook!"  
  
Ami grinned at her friend's enthusiasm, shivering again.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing Friday?" she asked, pulling the blue, wool sweater her mother had made her.  
  
"I don't think I'm doing anything," Serena replied, "Why?"  
  
"My mother said I can have somebody sleepover this weekend. Why don't we go to your house, get your clothes, and permission from your mother, and we can go to my house and have some time together. Sound good?"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, that's it for now! Wait for the next chapter, we think it'll be next week! Bye Bye! 


	2. Alone in the House

"Mhmm, I finally have a chance to take a break from all this chasing bad guy stuff. It'll be fun, let's go." Serena said, cheerfully, as she raised her arms in the air.  
  
"And don't forget about that test we have Monday. We can study together." Ami replied, calmly. She smothered a giggle when Serena seemed to fall to the ground whining.  
  
They walked down the street, passing the familiar flagpole. The two kept sauntered past various buildings, watching people go about their daily business.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" someone yelled.  
  
Ami and Serena turned around to see a middle-aged woman yelling at a man about her own age. The blonde looked at her friend with a questioning look in her sapphire eyes.  
  
"You think we should do something?" she asked.  
  
Ami continued to watch the scene unfold in front of them. The woman punched the man in the shoulder hard enough to make him flinch.  
  
"But I didn't mean it!" he yelled, hurt filled his eyes as the woman stalked away from him.  
  
The lady flashed a rude gesture with her hand as she proceeded to march away.  
  
"But I didn't mean it..." said the man in what sounded like a broken voice.  
  
"C'mon, let's get to your house," said Ami, as she looked away from the sight.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Serena glanced away and started walking away.  
  
They walked until they got to Serena's house and went inside.  
  
"Just come on in. My mom won't mind," said the pigtailed blonde.  
  
"Mom! Can I sleep over Ami's this Friday?" called Serena as they walked through the door.  
  
"Serena!" an older woman's voice came from the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Uh oh..." Ami could hear the worry in her friend's voice.  
  
"Serena!! Do you know what happened today?" her mother asked, fury could clearly be seen in her emerald eyes.  
  
"No...."said Serena, a little anxiously. "What happened?"  
  
"I got your report-card today," the elder woman said. "I didn't like what I saw, either."  
  
"Uh oh," Serena muttered again.  
  
"Don't you 'uh oh' me, young lady!" Mrs. Usagi exclaimed. "What's this about a report you never turned in?"  
  
"Um... the work was really hard and I had no time to study?" she tried, "The teacher talks too fast? Luna eats my homework!" Serena continued with excuses.  
  
"Ami, do you get bad grades like this?" asked Serena's mother, trying to stay calm.  
  
The woman pulled a piece of paper out of her apron and handed it to the girl with the blue-tinted hair.  
  
Ami gasped at the grades displayed on the report card. How could someone get such horrid grades?  
  
"No," she replied, "I don't like to brag, but I mostly get 'A's."  
  
"Serena, you should pay more attention like Ami does!" her mother complained. "Now I want you upstairs studying."  
  
"Oh... but..."Serena groaned miserably.  
  
"No buts, and you can sleep over Ami's Friday, because I know you have that test Monday. I want you in good arms, now Ami do you want a ride home?"  
  
"No thanks, but I can walk from here. Good bye, Serena, see you tomorrow!" Ami said, with a smile as she picked up her bag and was on her way.  
  
~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~  
  
It was still tolerably light out by the time Ami stepped through her front door.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" she called.  
  
There was no answer. She hung her bag and sweater on the coat rack and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She looked around and spotted a note on the table. The paper contrasted sharply to the dark oak wood. Ami picked it up and started reading it as she poured herself a glass of soda.  
  
'Dear Ami,  
Akiko and her boyfriend, Totoku are in town. Your father and I went out for supper with them. We'll be back around eleven or so.  
  
See you soon!  
  
Love,  
Mom'  
  
"Okay, so they're gone," Ami said aloud, "I guess I have the house to myself."  
  
She rummaged through the refrigerator, looking for something edible. Finding nothing, she next went to the cupboard. Jackpot!  
  
"Ha! I knew there was some Pocky around here!" she exclaimed, taking the box out.  
  
Ami shook a few chocolate-covered biscuit sticks out, then headed into the living room to catch up on her book.  
  
~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ 


	3. A Strange Riddle from a Strange Man

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing.  
  
ETERNAL FROST – PART THREE  
  
As Ami sat down and opened her book, she heard a noise.  
  
'Maybe it was the wind,' she said to herself, not really believing herself.  
  
Just to reassure herself, the girl turned on the television to drown out the outdoors noises.  
  
"In other news today, we have just received an update about the whereabouts of the serial rapist that is loose in Tokyo," said the anchorwoman, "To all the young girls and women out there, we strongly advise you stay indoors at night until the attacker is apprehended."  
  
She began reading again, not really listening to the flashing box of noise and colors, but there was another sound, followed by an even louder one.  
  
Scared and unnerved (partly because of the news update), Ami crept up the stairs to see what it was.  
  
"Whoever is up there, I demand that you come out this instant. Have you no sanity to enter another human beings home without notice and then scare them like this? I'm warning you: you had better come out!" shouted Ami, in a quite complex voice.  
  
Ami tiptoed to the guestroom window. It was open, and freezing air was flowing through.  
  
"I don't understand, it is summer, but it is freezing, and the son just set. So it should be warm still..." she said aloud, mainly to hear her own voice in the silence.  
  
She glanced around the room one more time to see if she missed anything. Perceiving nothing, Ami shut the window and went back to the door and out of the room.  
  
A strong gust of wind blew her bluish-black hair into her face. She shivered and turned around again, only to see that the window was still closed. But the odd thing was, the curtains were billowing softly, as if in a sweet spring breeze.  
  
"What on Earth is going on?" she demanded out loud, striding forcefully back to the window to make absolutely sure it was closed.  
  
It was... and through the glass, Ami saw a strange thing.  
  
"W-What is that?" she questioned to the dark, while staring at sparkling white smog flowing across the city floor, into all the houses and buildings.  
  
'There was no time to call for the other scouts. Serena was grounded and would get into even more trouble if she sneaked out. Lita had that big cook off thing tomorrow, Rei had gone to the sacred temple to meditate and increase her stamina. As for Mina, she was probably off stalking some celebrity, gods help her. So, I have to go on my own. I'll find the cause of this problem and fix it!' she thought to herself  
  
Ami power-walked, trying not to look too suspicious, she didn't want to transform because she did not know this would turn out so serious.  
  
Ami was following the trail of smog up the mountain, to the edge of the forest, when someone stopped her with an arm looped tightly about her waist..  
  
"Who are you?" she squeaked in terror, struggling franticly to get out of the person's grasp.  
  
A man's voice answered, making her blood freeze in her veins. It was on the news, something about a man in the area kidnapping and raping women. She saw the story on TV, just a few minutes ago.  
  
"You do not know me, and you will not see me again."  
  
She began to fight harder at the restraining arm around her, her heart thundering deafeningly in her chest. Breathing became a chore and she was forced to remember how.  
  
"Let me go!" she pushed against the man and was surprised when she nearly fell to the ground, free. "W-what do you want?"  
  
Ami looked up at her attacker but couldn't see his face. His robes were tattered, stained and torn. The threadbare purple fabric seemed to be on its last legs. An overly large and droopy hood covered the visible part of man's pale face.  
  
"This fog is causing love to rot and become putrid. This world cannot survive without passion and tenderness. The breaking of hearts shall become inevitable and the world will develop into a cold, dreary, dark and gray prison. If the Sailor Scouts cannot do something about it, there will be an Eternal Frost!" the man explained, mystically, as he began to disappear into the forest.  
  
"But wait! How do I-"she was cut off by a swish of wind, and was alone once more.  
  
With his words in, mind Ami remembered the couple that was fighting on her way to Serena's.  
  
Still pondering the mystery man's riddle, Ami continued to the top. When she got there, she noticed there were doors. She tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge.  
  
"STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE LAW OF JASMINE!" a shrill voice shrieked at her  
  
Ami spun around in time to see a trio of white-clad silhouettes flying at her out of the trees. She yelled in surprise and ducked, just as they let loose a terrible wave of freezing energy waves. The girl raised her head from the ground and tried to roll away, but she couldn't dodge the next volley of attacks.  
  
Ami was hit with the blasts. She could see the figures charging at her...  
  
She was cold and alone...  
  
A deafening "KABOOM!" split the air and the creatures were hit with a beaming yellow light. Ami could see three other figures as she stood up slowly.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!," A small spark of golden energy formed in the air and Sailor Uranus raised her hand and grabbed it in her clutch as she said this phrase forming a large golden planet. She then slammed the planet into the ground and it dug up the ground making tracks toward the enemy until it slammed into them with tremendous force.  
  
"Ami, you're not alone, now transform and get ready for a blast!" exclaimed Uranus, as Neptune and Pluto stood by ready to battle.  
  
"Right!" she nodded her head and stood up straight.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Ami yelled, holding up her blue power stick. The sign of Mercury glowed inside the cerulean crystal encased in a star, started spinning and placed itself on top of Ami's transformation stick. The Mercury sign flashed brightly, and Sailor Mercury's energy appeared, surrounding her with what looked like transparent blue ribbon. The ribbons tightened around her body, then snapped, leaving Ami dressed in a blue Sailor outfit.  
  
"Get ready!" yelled Pluto, raising her immense silver key. "We have company!"  
  
About two dozen more creatures came out of the mountain attacking with their blast spheres.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune held both arms straight up above her head. A large aqua colored energy formed in her hands, taking the shape of a planet, and large waves of water splashed up at her sides. Then she threw her arm forward sending the blast at the enemy.  
  
Half of the creatures perished, but then more were formed.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles ...Freeze!" An orb of blue energy appeared in her arms and started spinning, building power. She crossed her arms while the orb grew larger, and flung her arms open. The action sent an enormous fog of frigid ice to hit the enemy, freezing them in their tracks.  
  
All of the creatures were encased in a glacier of Mercurial ice.  
  
"Let me do the honors" said Pluto as she shouted, "Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
Smoke twisted and turned from the Garnet Orb atop Pluto's rod. She whispered these few words and a bright purple-red globe of energy formed from the orb. She brought it in front of her and blasted it forth at the enemy.  
  
And with that, all of the frozen corpses were destroyed, the fog had stopped, and everything seemed all right.  
  
As they went to walk away Amara said, "Wait! This isn't the way o--"  
  
But it was too late for her warning.  
  
The giant steel doors opened and they were sucked inside, the door slammed shut, and they were trapped. 


	4. Now What?

  
  
_**Eternal Frost – Part Four  
**_  
**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_**: Sorry about the long update, but I've been a busy, busy girl! YaY for me!! (No, not really, I just got outta school, so I have nothing to do... BTW, I just finished reading some of the manga, so I might be going a little off that.) Anywho, on with the damn story! Okay, _I_ wrote this one chapter, ENJOY! ;-)  
  
**_DISCLAIMER_**: As usual, we don't own nuttin'... I forget to whom the characters belong to, but it ain't us.  
  
:::sees lawyers leering at them::: "Go on! Git! I just said we don't own them! Go on! Git outta here!  
  
:::they don't move, so Jillian takes out a can of magical 'Lawyer-B-Gone' and sprays them, making them all disappear::: "If anyone wants a can of Lawyer-B-Gone, just say so. I'll be selling them at the end of the story. Thank you, please review. When you're done reading, please throw out all the popcorn in the receptacles in the back...."  
  
Please enjoy this chapter of. . . (announcer voice) ETERNAL FROST!!

* * *

"Great, NOW what?" demanded Ami, pushing at the heavy steel doors.  
  
"The only way to go now, is forward," replied Sailor Uranus.  
  
She shook a few blonde wisps of hair from her face. Not an easy task, as they all had been shoving at the doors until sweat ran down their faces. They all had even found that the doors repelled their planet-blessed powers, sending them back at the group. Ami still shivered from her attack as she sat down on the floor. She had NEVER, in her life, been hit with her own power. The other two scouts were knew enough to leap away when they saw the glowing planet shaped energy coming back.  
  
She shuddered again. The short skirt of her uniform hadn't helped either, so she changed back into her cloths from before she had transformed. A nice cozy sweatshirt accompanied by a comfortable pair of sweatpants. It helped, but there wasn't much she could do, it seemed like she was chilled to her very bones.  
  
Sailor Uranus and Neptune sat down next to her, leaning against the wall.  
  
"You okay, kid?" asked Uranus, seeing another shudder rip violently through the younger girl.  
  
"I've b-been b-better," Ami answered through chattering teeth. "I just never really realized how incredibly cold my power was until now."  
  
They looked around the room for the first time, seeing a light dusting of snow and frost everywhere. There was no windows, making it intensely dark. Somehow though, there was a bit of light filtering in through the cracks in the wall. The light reflected off the white powder and ice crystals. A dim glow spread throughout the room, allowing them to see that is was bare.  
  
"I guess we keep going then," said Neptune.  
  
That's when she remembered.  
  
"The communication bracelets!" she exclaimed, looking at her wrist.  
  
"What? You think Meatball Head and company will come for us?" asked Uranus, rather harshly.  
  
Ami looked crestfallen when her words registered.  
  
"Don't you?" she demanded.  
  
"I think that the girl couldn't find her way out of a paper bag, if you want my opinion," the Sailor Scout snapped.  
  
Neptune slapped her friend lightly.  
  
"You're saying that if I was in trouble, you wouldn't come for me?" the blue-haired girl demanded.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. I—"  
  
But Ami stopped listening a while ago. She was now trying to get the watch- like contraption working. The top popped open, revealing a small circular black screen.  
  
"Serena, can you hear me?" she asked into the blue disk with the sign of Mercury engraved on it.  
  
The screen glowed white for a minute, then it filled with static. Serena's face focused then skipped out again, taken by the static.  
  
"Ami, is that you?" Serena's voice answered.  
  
"Yes, it is. Sailor Uranus and Neptune and I are trapped in some sort of base. It's somewhere in the woods behind my house. Do you know where I'm talking about?"  
  
"Ami? I –-- 'ardly – hear you." The static was taking over. Her voice was overtaken by the hissing and then blanked out altogether.  
  
Ami swore under her breath, something she normally tried to avoid.  
  
"The connection was cut off," she groaned, softly.  
  
"Oh, that's great. Does she at least know where we are to tell everyone else?" demanded Sailor Uranus.  
  
Ami bit back a stinging remark and forced herself to remain calm.  
  
"I told her where we were, but I don't know if she caught it through the static."  
  
"So, then I guess we go forward then," Neptune said. "I suggest you transform back into a Sailor Scout before we move on."  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" she yelled.  
  
A warm, gentle breeze swirled around the cold steel room, bringing with it shredded, blue strips of fabric. Ami shivered slightly when the fabric wrapped snugly around her body. The wind blew her short hair in every direction. Her arms and legs moved on their own accord as her sweat suit changed into a short, skirted sailor uniform. A frosty shiver rippled through her body.  
  
Uranus took off in the direction of the other side of the room. "Good, now let's go!"  
  
The other Sailor Scouts nodded and sprinted after her.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


End file.
